narutofantasyrpgfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Karashi Tsuchogumo
Allgemeines Karashi Tsuchogumo (辛子, "Senf") ist ein bekannter Medizin-Ninja mit einem Rang eines Jonin, der aus Konohagakure stammt. Mit 12 Jahren ließ er sich zum Iryounin ausbilden, um auf Missionen seinen Kameradem besser zu unterstützen. Gemeinsam mit Ai Yuhi und Kai Nohara ist er im Team 10, was von Hiruko Hoshigaki, ein Jonin angeführt wird. Außerdem ist er der beste Freund von Hiryu Uchiha und Kento Yamanaka. Nachdem Hiryu, jedoch das Dorf verlassen hat und Kento früh verstarb baut er nach einiger Zeit eine starke Freundschaft mit Hiryu's kleinen Bruder, Ken Uchiha auf. Erscheinung Kind thumb|left|150px Karashi ist in seiner Kindheit ein junger, kleiner Junge, der schwarzfarbenes Haar und gleichfarbige Augen besitzt. Schon früh hatte Karashi eine blasse Hautfarbe, die sogar in den weißton ging. In seiner Kindheit trug er immer schlichte, leichte Sachen, die meist schwarz waren. Dazu hat er normale, dunkelblaue Shinobi-Sandalen an. Mit dem erhalten des Genin-Ranges trug er sein Stirnband in der normalen Postion. Als Genin Anfangs trägt Karashi ein blaues Oberteil mit hohem Kragen und eine helle Hose. Er trägt dazu einen kurzen schwarzen Pony. Sein Stirnband trägt er auf seine Stirn. An seinen Unterarmen trägt er helle Stulpen. Sein Stirnband trägt er in der Standardvariante direkt auf der Stirn unter seinem Pony. Eine Tasche über dem Gesäß und ein paar Bandagen runden seine Kampfausrüstung ab. Am rechten Oberschenkel befand sich die Tasche für seine Kunai sowie eine weitere Shuriken-Taschen über seinem Gesäß. Als Chunin Karashi hat sich nun ein neues Outfit angelegt als Chunin. Er ist nun viel größer geworden und ist schlanker. Seine neue Kleidung besteht aus einem festen schwarzen Oberteil was aber Bauchfrei ist. Dazu trägt er eine lange schwarzgraue Hose, um dessen rechtes Hosenbein er seine Shuriken-Tasche trägt. Unter der Shuriken-Tasche besitzt er seine Kunai-Tasche. Sein Ninja-Stirnband trägt Karashi, wie als Genin, um die Stirn gebunden. Zum Schluss trägt er noch schwarze Handschuhe, die er nur zum Kämpfen anzieht. Als Jonin In seiner Zeit als Jonin hat Karashi an seinem Stil nicht viel verändert. Karashi ist nun ein großer und junger Shinobi, mit einer blassen Hautfarbe, schwarzem Haar und schwarzen Augen. Er trägt ein in Schwarzes und kurzes Oberteil, was außerdem seinen Bauchbereich nicht bekleidet. Auf sein Rücken befindet sich eine große Schriftrolle, um seine medizinischen Sachen für den Notfall zu beschören. Desweiteren trägt er eine lange schwarze Hose. Am rechten Bein trägt er seine Shuriken-und Kunai-Tasche. Sein Ninja-Stirnband trägt Karashi, wie die meisten Shinobi, um die Stirn gebunden. Darunter trägt er versteckt sein Chakrasammelpunkt. Des Weiteren trägt er immernoch seine schwarzen Handschuhe. Charakter Karashi scheint ein überaus stolzer und eine harte Persönlichkeit zu haben, welcher er vermutlich von Sakura übernohmen hat. Später unter Sakuras Training entwickelte er seine harte Persönlichkeit. Sonst ist eher eine ruhige Person, der sich bei höheren Angestellte benehmt. Kai, der am meisten Mist baut kriegt von Karashi ein heftigen Schlag verpasst. Doch hat Karashi auch eine hilfsbereite und freundliche Seite, die vor allem dann zum Vorschein kommt, wenn es um seine Teamkollegen und ihr nahestehende Personen geht. Außerdem besitzt er einen sehr starken Willen, was mein in den meisten Kämpfen von Karashi sieht. Des Weiteren ist er hoch intelligent und analysiert zuerst immer seine Umgebung und sein Gegner. Ausbildung zum Shinobi Nachdem Karashi die Akademie erfolgreich abgeschlossen hat wurde er gemeinsam mit Ai Yuhi und Kai Nohara ins Team 10 zugeteilt, mit dem Anführer Hiruko Hoshigaki. Ausbildung von Hiruko Hoshigaki Auf der Ninja-Akademie war Karashi ein mittelmäßiger Schüler. Er war in den theoretischen Aufgaben der Klassenbeste, doch sein praktisches Können war eher durchschnittlich. Dennoch gelang es ihm ohne größere Probleme, die Akademie abzuschließen und zusammen mit Ai und Kai in einem Team zukommen. Ein großes Talent in Nin-Jutsu soll Karashi haben, sagte Hiruko zu Öfteren zu ihm. Es zeigt sich, dass er als einziger der Jahrgangsstufe in der Ninja-Akademie sein Chakra bereits unter Kontrolle hat. Ausbildung durch Sakura Haruno thumb|200px|Bei der Ausbildung zum Medizin-Ninja Früher in seinen Kämpfen gerät Karashi in große Schwierigkeiten und viel seinem Team immer wieder nur zur Last. Dabei wurde Karashi dann klar das er stärker werden muss, um sich nicht immer beschützen lassen zu muss. Karashi suchte dann in Konoha Sakura Haruno auf und bat diese sein Sensei zu werden und ihm zu Trainieren, mittels ihrer Hilfe wurde Karashi dann stärker. Er wurde nun drei Jahre lang von Sakura im Bereich der Medizin ausgebildet. Später mit 15 Jahren ist er ein hervorragender Medizin-Ninja geworden und besitzt nun ein sehr großes Wissen der Medizin. Seine medizinischen Fähigkeiten haben sich, nachdem Training stark verbessert. Er erlernte die Heil-Technik, indem er die Versuche an einem Fisch testete. Er ließ mehrere Bücher immer, um sein Wissen der Medizin zu erweitern. Auch bringt Sakura ihr Lehrling bei selbstständig aus Heilkräuter Gegengifte herzustellen oder Rauchbomben, die den Gegner in wenigen Sekunden einschläfern lässt. Des Weiteren hat er sich auf die Spezialisierung von Medikamenten eingestellt. Ausbildung durch Tsunade thumb|left|200px|Ausbildung durch Tsunade Nicht nur medizinisch will er sein Team besser unterstützen, sondern auch im Kampf. Nun wurde er von Tsunade 3 Jahre lang im Nah-Kampf trainiert. Tsunade brachte im bei seine perfekte Chakra-Kontrolle in Kraft zu verwandeln, um Felsen zu zertrümmern oder mächtige Erschütterungen hervorzurufen. Dabei sammelt er Chakra in den Händen und setzt es im letzten Moment des Schlages explosionsartig frei. Zudem wurde er von Tsunade aufs schnelle Ausweichen trainiert, was für einen Medizin-Ninja sehr wichtig ist, da dieser die anderen Shinobi nur dann heilen kann, wenn er selbst unverletzt ist. Auch wurde ihm beigebracht die Schwachpunkte eines Gegners zu erkennen, um diese Attacke den ausweichen zu können oder auch den nächsten Schritt herauszufinden und dann es zu seinem eigenen zu nutzen. Tsunade weihte im auch in ihren Kin-Jutsus ein. Sie brachte im bei 3 Jahre lang Chakra in seine Stirn zu sammeln, um so ein Chakrasammelpunkt zu erhalten. Den Chakra kontinuierlich über mehrere Jahre hinweg anzuhäufen, erfordert eine extrem gute Kontrolle über sein Chakra. So bekam er von Tsunade auch, das Kuchiyose no Jutsu erlernt und kann die Schneckenkönigin Katayu beschwören. Karashi und Katayu können gemeinsam auf ein Heil-Jutsu zurückzugreifen. Viele sind sich sicher, das er die Kraft und das Potenzial hat Sakura und Tsunade zu übertreffen. Karashis Missionen Die Chunin-Auswahlprüfung Karashi nimmt mit seinen beiden Teamkollegen Ai Yuhi und Kai Nohara an den Chunin-Auswahlprüfungen Teil. Im ersten Teil der Prüfung, konnte Karashi als Einziger alle Fragen richtig beantworten, obwohl diese über dem Genin-Niveau waren und unmöglich zu lösen waren für ein Genin. Im Verdammniswald hatte sein Team einige Kämpfe auszutragen. Sie mussten gegen einige starke Gegner antreten, doch schafften sie es gemeinsam den Wald erfolgreich zu überstehen. Bei den Chunin-Auswahlprüfung bewies Karashi zum ersten Mal sein großes Potenzial und sein Mut. thumb|200px|Karashi vs Kento In der Prüfung geht's weiter und muss überraschende Weise gegen seinen besten Freund Kento antreten, was ihm extrem schwer fiel. Auch Hiryu konnte nicht zusehen wie seine besten Freunde sich gegeneinander bekämpfen. Anfangs zögern beide und kämpften auch nicht richtig, doch begreifen beide im Kampf, das sie sich heute nicht als beste Freunde gegenüberstehen, sondern als Rivalen. Kento, der zum Yamaniki-Clan angehört brachte Karashi in ziemliche Schwierigkeiten, jedoch durch Kai's Anfeuerungen schafft er gegen Kento ein faires Unentschieden, obwohl Kento mit sein Yamaniki Hiden Shintenshin no Jutsu an Karashi anwenden konnte, schaffte er das Jutsu zu brechen. Anfangs war er mit seiner Ergebnis unzufrieden, jedoch begreift er das es nicht immer ums gewinnen geht. Des Weiteren schaut er bei den Chunin-Auswahlprüfungen als Zuschauer zu und feuert seine Freunde beim kämpfen an. Am meisten beeindruckt war er von Hiryu's Kampf gegen Takeshi. Mission im Eisen-Reich thumb|left|200px|Kento am Sterben Karashi's erste A-Rang Mission findet im Eisen-Reich statt. Gemeinsam mit Takeshi Senju, Kento Yamanaka und dem Leiter des Teams Hiryu sollen sie ein Friedensvertrag abgeben für die Samurai's. Nach mehrere Stunden erreichten sie ihr Ziel, jedoch werden sie dort angekommen von feindlichen Ninja's attackiert. Hiryu erzählte sein Team von seiner ersten Mission, das der unbekannte "Augensammler" sich dahinter versteckt. Auch griff er danach das Team persönlich an. Karashi überreicht den Friedensvertrag an Hiryu und Kento weiter, da sie die Mission vollenden sollen. Karashi blieb im Kampf, jedoch nur im Hintergrund als Takeshi alleine gegen den Gegner kämpfte. Als Hiryu und Kento auf dem Weg sind, um den Friedensvertrag abzugeben werden sie aber wieder von feindlichen Ninja's angegriffen. Beide Shinobi schlagen sind Anfangs gut, jedoch wird Kento von einem giftigen Pfeil erwischt und starb an das tödliche Gift. Als der "Augensammler" verschwindet machen sich Karashi und Takeshi auf dem Weg zu den anderen, um sie zu unterstützen. Als beide sehen das Hiryu das Mangekyou Sharingan erweckt hat und Kento Tod auf dem Boden lag waren beide zu tief's geschockt. Wiedersehen mit Hiryu Hiryu erhält von Madara die Mission, Mifune umzubringen. Hiryu schafft es Mifune zu besiegen und macht sich auf den Weg zurück zu seinem Versteck. Team 7 und Team 10 erhält die Mission Hiryu aufzuspüren, da er im Eisen-Reich gesehen wurde. Daraufhin trifft er auf sein ehemaliges Team 7 und genauso auf Team 10 mit einem unbekannten Jonin. Hiryu ist anfangs ziemlich verwirrt seine alten Kindheitsfreunde wieder zutreffen. Team 7 und Team 10 versuchen Hiryu wieder umzustimmen und nach Konohagakure zurückzubringen. So mussten sie auch in die Praxis gehen. Der einzige, der sich weigert zu kämpfen ist Karashi, der seinen besten Freund Hiryu, nicht angreifen will. Er muss zusehen wie Hiryu nacheinander seine Freunde verletzt und gleichzeitig besiegt. Nachdem Kampf ist Karashi wiedermal von sein zögern zu tief's enttäuscht. Nachdem er alle besiegt hat verschwindet er mit dem Shunshin no Jutsu. Karashi, hat Team 7 und Team 10 jahrelang eine schwere Bürde aufgelegt die lautet: Hiryu wieder nach Konoha zurückzubringen. Karashi bemerkt das er nichts gemacht, um Hiryu selbst wieder nach Konoha zurückzubringen. Er will nicht mehr ein Klotz am Bein sein und will sein Team besser unterstützen. Als die Gruppe wieder in Konoha ankommt trifft Karashi für sich die Entscheidung, dass er möglicherweise als Sanitäter bei den Missionen hilfreicher ist und bittet Sakura, ihr Schüler werden zu dürfen. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten Karashi gehört zu den besten Iryounin in ganz Konohagakure. Viele sind von seinen besonderen Heilfähigkeiten sichtlich beeindruckt. In Konoha und anderen Länder ist er sogar unter den Namen "Konohagakure's stärkster Medizin-Ninja" bekannt. So nimmt er, wenn er auf einer Mission ist, eher eine zurückgezogene Position ein, um seine Teamkollegen wenn nötig behandeln zu können. Aber wenn er selbst in einen Kampf gerät, greift Karashi auf seine übermenschliche Stärke zurück. Natürlich ist eine gute Kontrolle über sein Chakra die Vorraussetzung dafür. Des Weiteren besitzt er eine hervorragende Chakra-Kontrolle. Karashis präzise Chakrakontrolle bringt Anfangs allerdings nur wenig Nutzen. Grund hierfür ist auch die Tatsache, dass eigentlich niemand ihm trainiert hatte, keiner zeigte ihm wie er seine Fähigkeiten zu seinem Vorteil hätte einsetzen könnte. Jedoch Dank Tsunade schafft er es, das er zu den besten Shinobi's im ganzen Feuer-Reich angehört. Mit seiner neuen Kraft ist er in der Lage gegen manche Mitglieder der Shisou Organisation erfolgreich entgegenzutreten. Außerdem ist er hoch intelligent und besitzt gute analytische Fähigkeiten. Tai-Jutsu thumb|180px|left|Karashis Kraft Seine Funktion als Iryounin darf er nicht vergessen und muss bei Kämpfen zu Beginn stehts im Hintergund halten. Viele Gegner neigen gerne dazu ihm als Schwächstes eines Teams zu sehen. Dies stellt sich aber als großen Fehler heraus, da er nun übermenschliche Kräfte besitzt, vor denen viele erfahrene Shinobi sich fürchten. Durch seine präzise Chakrakontrolle gelingt es ihm übermenschliche Kräfte zu entwickeln. Zuerst konzentriert er sein Chakra auf eine Körperstelle. Diese Chakramenge bündelt er und lässt sie im letzten Moment explosionartig frei. Damit kann er Erschütterungen vorrufen, Gegenstände wie z.B Steine, Bäume zerschlagen oder den Boden völlig zerstören was ihm zu einem gefährlichen Nahkampf-Spezialist macht. Als Genin waren seine Tai-Jutsu eher bescheiden, jedoch dank der Ausbildung von Tsunade sind seine Stärken in diesem Bereich schrecklich gewachsen. Ein von ihm geschlagener Gegner könnte gebrochene Knochen, zerquetschte Organe oder sogar den Tod erleiden. Nach der Vollendung des Nanhyaku no In ist die Kraft von Karashi nochmals extrem gewachsen. Ein anderer Bestandteil des Kampfstils von Karashi sind seine Ausweich Kenntnisse. Schon früh wurde im beigebracht die Schwachpunkte seines Gegners frühzeitig zu erkennen und diese für sich zu nutzen. Auch erlernt er feindliche Attacken auszuweichen, schließlich darf ein Iryounin unter keinen Umständen in einem Kampf schwer verletzt werden oder sterben, denn dadurch könnte er nicht mehr seiner Pflicht, das Heilen seiner Teamkollegen, nachkommen. Medizinische Nin-Jutsus thumb|180px|[[Shousen Jutsu]] Mit seiner ausgezeichneten Chakrakontrolle hat sich Karashi in einen hervorragenden kämpferischen Medizin-Ninja verwandelt, und hat es bewiesen im Stande zu sein, tödliche Verletzungen mit relativ wenig Anstrengung zu heilen, selbst wenn erfahrenere Iryounin es für einen aussichtslosen Fall halten würden. Er hat sich ein unglaubisches Wissen der Medizin angeeignet wie das Wissen von Heilkräuter und Medikamenten. Er ist in der Lage durch sein eigenes Chakra neue Zellen zu erschaffen, was eine Meisterleistung ist. Dazu schafft er es zu den schwerster Giften ein Gegengift zu erstellen, was die meisten Iryounin schwer fällt. Seine medizinischen Fähigkeiten sind in Konohagakure sehr bekannt und geschätzt. Auch in anderen Dörfern ist er als Medizin-Ninja bekannt. Als Tsunade beobachtet hat, wie Karashi einen Fisch erfolgreich mit dem Shousen Jutsu wiederbelebt hat bemerkt sie, dass sie solches Talent seit ihrer Schülerin Sakura nicht mehr gesehen hat. Karashi hat sich auch als fähig dazu erwiesen, ein Chakra-Skalpell zu verwenden, um Einschnitte ins Fleisch zu machen und Chirurgie oder sehr direkte Herzmassage durchzuführen. Dies kann er auch beim Kampf erfolgreich anwenden. Des Weiteren verfügt er über das Kuchiyose no Jutsu und kann die Schneckenkönigin, namens Katayu beschwören. Gemeinsam können beide zusammen auf ein Heilungs-Jutsu zurückgreifen. Dabei teilet sich Katayu in mehrere kleinere Schnecken auf und suchen nach verletzte Personen. Danach überträgt Karashi sein Chakra auf die kleinen Schnecken, um die Verletzungen der Person zu heilen. Dieses Jutsu braucht einen zu hohen Gebrauch an Chakra und ist des wegen als Kin-Jutsu eingestuft worden. Chakrakontrolle thumb|180px|left|Karashis Yin-Siegel Karashi besaß schon seitdem er ein Genin war die beste Chakrakontrolle von seinem Jahrgang und dazu von seinen Teammitglieder. Hiruko, der sichtlich beeindruckt davon war von Karashis Kontrolle über sein Chakra, da er selbst noch den Rang des Genin's hatte. Mit seiner präzisen Chakrakontrolle ist es ihm möglich seine physische Kraft drastisch zu steigern, womit er übermenschliche Kräfte entwickelt. Das ist aber ihm nur möglich, indem er sein Chakra an der Körperstelle mit dem er seinen Angriff durchführen will sammelt und im letzten Moment des Schlages extrem schnell ausstößt. Jedoch schafft er es sogar mehrere Jahre lang Chakra in seine Stirn anzuhäufen und zu speichern, sodass ein Yin-Siegel dort erscheint. Bei einem Notfall kann er dieses Yin-Siegel lösen und erhält damit unglaubliche Chakrareserven, die er in seiner Stirn jahrelang gesammelt hat. Dabei hat er eine große Auswahl an vielen mächtigen Kin-Jutsus, die ihm entweder seine Meisterin Tsunade beibrachte oder er selbst entwickelte. So beherrscht er, das Nanhyaku Kinryoku mit dem er in der Lage ist anzugreifen, ohne dass er schwere Verletzungen erleidet, den Wunden werden ohne Fingerzeichen verheilen. Des Weiteren entwickelte er das mächtige Nanhyaku no Mugensame was das Nanhyaku no Jutsu bei weiten übertrumpft. Mit seinem eigenen Jutsu schafft er es ohne Fingerzeichen, dass seine Wunden extrem schnell heilen und das er für 10 Minuten unendliche Chakramengen erhält was im Klartext heißt das er für 10 Minuten mehrere Jutsu anwenden kann ohne das er selbst Chakra verbraucht. Dazu steigert sich seine Angriffskraft, Verteidigungskraft und Schnelligkeit extrem hoch. Natürlich ist perfekte und präzise Chakrakontrolle die Voraussetzung für all diese Sachen. Techniken Parameter Triva *Er besitzt ausgezeichnete Heil-Fähigkeiten. *Sein Lieblingwort ist "Mut". *Er gilt als temperamentvoll und intelligent. *Sein Traum ist es ein starker und bekannter Shinobi zu werden. *Seine Lieblingsspeisen sind Dango, Ramen und Oshiruko (Reisklößchen, Nudelsuppe und süße Suppe aus Bohnen). **Er mag hingegen keine scharfe Speisen und Fisch. *Er möchte wieder gegen Kento kämpfen. Zitate Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha Kategorie:Jonin